


Pray for us Sinners

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Irish Musician RPF, Original Work
Genre: 1920s, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Brother/Brother Incest, Catholic Guilt, Celibacy, Childhood Memories, Christmas, Crying, Double Penetration, F/M, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Ireland, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Nudity, Outdoor Sex, Priest, Religion, SOLDIER - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Teen Crush, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥I included Fergus and Brian in the tags (as characters) 'cause I used their FCs.FCs:Fionn O'Leary: Fergus GleesonSenan O'Leary: Brian GleesonAesthetic: https://64.media.tumblr.com/0dd3cb0d303d10ec0c02b0979d7fa21b/2a86758bad6f5d2b-ed/s640x960/40fa36a46f12174ba667626bd1fbd7adc40619ce.jpgPS. my bff asked for threesome, so here you go queen, hope you'll like it :) ♥
Relationships: Brian Gleeson/Reader, Fergus Gleeson/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Pray for us Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.
> 
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥
> 
> I included Fergus and Brian in the tags (as characters) 'cause I used their FCs.
> 
> FCs:
> 
> Fionn O'Leary: Fergus Gleeson  
> Senan O'Leary: Brian Gleeson
> 
> Aesthetic: https://64.media.tumblr.com/0dd3cb0d303d10ec0c02b0979d7fa21b/2a86758bad6f5d2b-ed/s640x960/40fa36a46f12174ba667626bd1fbd7adc40619ce.jpg
> 
> PS. my bff asked for threesome, so here you go queen, hope you'll like it :) ♥

Quite a few hours have passed since the lawyer has left, but his words were still lingering in the small room. It wasn’t like you and your grandparents were in a bad relationship but you were never close. You often envied kids around your age, who talked so fondly of their grandparents, as if they were even closer to them than with their parents. Yet here laid the letter and the official documents on your table, that they’ve left all their wealth and property behind onto you. You didn’t mean to leave your parents behind, but they insisted on staying in Dublin, although you’ve given them money from your inheritance before you’ve packed up all your belongings. You were never rich, nor poor, something in between where you could live without having to worry about taxes, but you couldn’t save money, nor buy fancy clothes, yet all of it seemed to have changed now.

†

The car was going next to the River Shannon for a while and once it turned to the right along a lovely path, your face has brightened up. You haven’t been there ever since you were a little girl, but it seemed like nothing has changed. You smiled to yourself as you watched the flock of sheep front of the mansion’s property. As the motor car soon has stopped you glanced down at the staff who all has warmly welcomed you. But at the end of the line a priest was standing, couldn’t be much older than thirty. He had a reserved but kind look on his face once you’ve stepped up to him.

“Good afternoon Miss Y/N. However, I wish our meeting would have been under happier circumstance I’m still delighted to have you here.” He looked so familiar to you, you just couldn’t really put him anywhere, but it was as if he’s read your thoughts because he’s then continued. “It’s me….Fionn O’Leary….but now it’s just Father O’Leary.” 

“Fionn! My goodness….it’s been ages…I wouldn’t have thought that we’ll meet again….nor that you’ll become a priest.” You remembered now, all clear. The brunette boy, you’ve played a few times with, when you visited your grandparents as a little girl. How foolish you were back then, and as more memories hit you, your cheek has flushed for which Fionn has quietly chuckled. Did he remember? You asked him to marry you or else you’d jump into the River Shannon. You couldn’t blame him, that he didn’t believe you at first…who’d take a ten-year-old girl’s words seriously? But you jumped into the river, maybe to see whether he’d save you…and he did. But he didn’t marry you of course. He was nice enough to play with such a foolish little girl like you, when he was a mature fifteen-year-old boy. He was your first true love, and maybe the last. There were men in Dublin who showed interest towards you, but you weren’t interested in them for some reason. 

“It’s been a while ago since we’ve seen each other Y/N, but you’ve hardly changed.” 

“I could tell the same---maybe it’s only the glasses what have confused me.” 

“I had them ever since I was four---but you know how teen boys are, I rather kept it on my bedside table than to wear them.” You smiled at him, and deep down a little voice has wished that you’d have met more in the past, then maybe things would have turned out differently…he still looked so handsome, exactly what you thought of him when you were a kid. Beautiful eyes…smooth hair. 

“We do many silly things in our lives, but we learn from our mistakes…It’d be nice of you to stay for tea. I don’t know anyone else around here…and I could use the company.”

“Of course, and tomorrow I hope to see you at our church.”

You nodded at him, then as one of the servants has opened the main door for you, you’ve entered the great hall. You took off your hat, and soon took a seat in the living room, once you’ve told one of the maids that you’d like tea for you and your guest. You had a plain oil blouse on with a black skirt and flat summer shoes. You planned on buying new clothes, the money you’ve inherited has allowed that.  
The conversation was refreshing and pleasant. Fionn has talked about the life on the countryside and about the situation and every single gossip in Limerick, since the town was nearby. And he did so almost every week, keeping you company and having nice conversations with him.

†

One morning you were walking up the small hill towards the church which was behind the hill. You decided to keep a small Christmas party and you wished to invite Fionn as well. A loud thunder has shaken the silence which was followed by heavy raining. You only had a wool scarf wrapped around your navy crochet flapper dress, so you began to run in order not to get too soaked. You gasped as it thundered and while you didn’t look you’ve slipped and fell on the ground, it was only soil, so you didn’t hit yourself much. When you left the house, the sky was still bright but now the only source of light was penetrating through the window of the parsonage. You rushed your steps and began to knock, thankfully Fionn has quickly opened and he’s let you in. You imagined you must have looked horrible, with your ruined, messy hair, soaked dress, but yet Fionn looked differently at you.

“I’m sorry if I bother you Father---but I came to ask you to come to my Christmas party….”

“Please come inside, sit down by the fireplace.” You followed him inside, then has put your scarf down onto the floor before you sat down on the armchair. You felt the cold water dripping down along your neck and shoulder, then some at your cleavage from your hair. “I’ll be there…thank you for the invitation, Miss Y/N.” He walked up towards you, then he’s eventually stopped by the fireplace. “If you’d not mind I might bring my brother with me.” 

“I wouldn’t mind---but---you have a brother? I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned about him to me.” You held your eyes on Fionn’s slim shape in the cassock.

“We grew up separately, the fate has given a different life for him. He grew up with our aunt and uncle. Senan has grown up to be a rough and serious young man. He’s a soldier---he’s participated in many raids in Limerick. He wishes that Ireland will be a free country without any British forces…although I can’t say anything in that matter…all men and women are equal in my eyes, and I do not wish to take sides.” You thought for a while about his words before you’ve lifted up you scarf then looked up into his bluish green eyes. 

“Your brother sounds like a brave man.”

“Are you implying that I’m not?” Fionn has chuckled lightly then has looked back into your eyes. “I have my own thoughts and beliefs, but someone in my position has to be careful about taking sides.” You’ve nodded at him yet now neither of you were saying anything. You were looking into each other’s eyes while there wasn’t more than a few inches between the two of you. 

“Whose side are you on?” You’ve broken the silence, your heart was beating heavily as Fionn has reached out and gently held onto your hand. His fingers felt so smooth against your hand, your chest was moving up and down as he’s clasped your hand between his. You felt like he was only waiting for you now, he didn’t say anything, he didn’t move, yet he was holding your hand, he was looking into your eyes, and then you got on your tip toes, but just when your lips would have met his, he’s pulled away and his hands dropped down. 

“I’m on God’s side…” His answer was soft and quiet yet it hurt you. What were you hoping for? He was a Catholic priest, and who’d be so rotten, so foolish to dare and compete with God? 

“I’m sorry Father O’Leary---I must go home now…I need to start the preparation for the party…I hope to see you and your brother there.” You felt horrible and embarrassed yet seemingly you remained calm, once you’ve said your goodbye and ran far enough from his house, where you broke out into tears. You couldn’t love him, you couldn’t….yet you couldn’t control your heart. You were sobbing all the way back to your mansion. You didn’t catch a cold, yet you felt ill. Heartache.  
As you were watching the lightning and heavy rain from your room, you closed your eyes down, so you’d not see the church. All those memories of him were hurting, he did nothing wrong, he’s been kind and friendly with you, like any other priest would have been, yet you’ve crossed a line. Were you foul for tempting a priest?

†

On the next evening you were in your newly bought ivory crochet lace embellished dress and in black flapper shoes. You have invited your parents, some locals and you were waiting for the O’Leary brothers to arrive. You were about to move to the dining hall, when you heard some voices coming from the hall, so you’ve excused yourself. You were hoping deeply that it was them, you were so scared the entire time whether Fionn will come, but here he was, he was smiling like usually, being his kind self. His brother stepped forward first and has clicked the heels of his boots together before he slightly bowed front of you.

“Miss Y/N. I’m Senan O’Leary…my brother failed to mention what a beauty you are.” His hair was ginger, he had light freckles on his face, if you’d have to guess you’d have rather said they were cousins than brothers. But he was good looking just like his older brother, and fit, like you’d have expected a soldier to be. He left his ocean blue eyes on your uncovered knee and lower legs before he looked back at your eyes again. 

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. O’Leary…I’m glad you could come too Father O’Leary, you’ve almost missed the Christmas dinner.” Fionn has only kindly smiled at you, then the two gentlemen have followed you to the dining hall. You were too busy looking at Fionn, you wondered how did he feel about what has happened. Was he angry at you or did he already forget about it? Meanwhile you were busy with looking at the young priest and deep in your thoughts, you didn’t notice that his brother kept his eyes on you. After the dinner you just needed some fresh air, you walked to the side of the mansion and just watched the thick sky. It looked like it was about to snow. You looked aside as you heard the oncoming footsteps then watched as Senan has leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette for himself. Some seconds have passed in silence till he’s walked closer, then stopped front of you. You were looking into his eyes without saying anything but you’ve gasped as he’s kissed you out of nowhere. You’ve quickly pushed him back and slapped him up. 

“How dare you?!”

“You wish it’d be my brother, don’t you?” 

“It’s none of your business…and I’d wish to have you leave me alone this instance.”

You watched as he tossed the cigarette away then he has pressed you against the wall. He was around the same height as you since he was shorter than his brother. You looked with anger into his eyes, and tried to push him away. But as he pressed his big bulge against your lap and kissed your neck, you felt your legs going weak. 

“You wish it’d be him, kissing you, and touching you in the most inappropriate ways…” You dig your fingers along his red locks and panted as he pressed his bulge tighter against your lap. He was right, that’s exactly what you wished for, but right then your body took control over your mind. “…He won’t sacrifice his virginity…his purity, but I can give it to you.” You panted as he ran his hand up along your thigh then between your legs. You felt so embarrassed how wet your underwear was and you were sure he could feel it too. 

“I love him.” You whimpered as some tears began to run down on your cheek but you held tightly onto Senan. “…please….” You closed your eyes down as he’s slipped his hand under and touched your folds with his fingers. But as he looked into your pleading eyes he’s eventually pulled his hand away and took one step back. 

“He’s suffering you know…he told me about that kiss---which almost happened.” So you mattered to him. Although it hurt you to hear that he was suffering, but you had no idea what to do. “Be at the parsonage, tonight, and I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Thank you.”

†

The only thing you could think of during the Christmas party was the conversation you had with Senan. You couldn’t wait for the guests to leave, for your parents to go to the guest room, and then you’ve put on a coat and left. It began to snow on your way there, but thankfully not heavily. Once you’ve knocked on the door, Senan has opened it.

“He’s in his bedroom, take off your coat and follow me.”  
He was still in his green suit and black pants, although he’s taken off his boots, so you took off your high heels as well. There was Fionn, kneeling next to his bed while he was praying loudly. He only stopped once the door was closed behind Senan. 

“Miss Y/N. I didn’t expect you…did something happen?” You shook your head but before you could have said anything his brother has walked up to him and pulled him up from the floor, then just pulled on his arm till the two of them were standing front of you. 

“Just kiss her Fionn…she loves you for God’s sake.”

“Do not take God’s name in vain!” Fionn has snapped at his brother, but then he’s retrieved and walked up to his window angrily. “I’m sorry Miss Y/N if me or my brother has offended you…maybe it’d be for the best for you to leave.”

The situation felt uncomfortable yet you’ve muffled a moan as Senan has kissed you longingly then in the next moment has lifted you up and tossed you onto Fionn’s bed. 

“If you won’t do it, I’ll do it instead of you Fionn.” Fionn seemed as if he didn’t even hear his brother, and you bit down on your lower lip as Senan has grabbed onto your breasts. “Look at her body…she begs to be fucked, look at her nipples.” You blushed from the way Senan was speaking, but you didn’t protest once he’s taken one of your perky nipples between his lips through your laced dress. You raised up your arms and allowed Senan to pull your dress off you which has revealed your breasts. You felt an intense tingling between your legs as Senan began to rub and massage your breasts, but in a hurry he began to undress himself. You glanced aside as Fionn has walked up to the bed and eventually has sat down at its edge. He was looking at your body with a sad look on his face. Senan was soon there, naked and he’s yanked your undergarment off you. He pulled you up onto your knees and has hugged you from behind while both of you were looking down at Fionn. “Look at her body, Fionn.” He taunted his brother and you closed your eyes down tightly as Senan has rubbed the wet head of his cock along your folds and hole. 

“I’m a virgin….”

“So is my brother…wouldn’t you want someone pure like you to take her virginity? Or you want me to do it Fionn? Me, who’s slept with every possible whore in the whole island.” Senan has snorted and continued rubbing your breasts. 

“Just get off the bed Senan…now!” You haven’t heard Fionn this worked up before, but his brother didn’t say anything just got up. You weren’t sure what was about to happen but when Fionn has leaned in and kissed you, your whole body has shivered into it. He shyly slipped his hand onto one of your breasts and he has moaned once he was holding onto it. You got onto his lap and began to undo the buttons of his cassock. Meanwhile his brother got back on the bed behind him and undid his clergy collar. 

“Look at the size of her breasts, her sweet cunt…she’s dripping for you brother.” You watched as Senan has brushed his nose against his brother’s cheek then has helped taking off his white shirt. You leaned in and began to kiss Fionn’s delicate neck, while you pulled his underwear off. God, his length was so impressive. You leaned down on your back and panted as Senan has stroked your wet folds but then his brother has crawled between your legs. “You just have to push it into her upper hole..” Senan has reached out and jerked his brother’s cock a few times before he pressed it against your hole. “Now enter her.” You gently stroked Fionn’s hairy chest, then as he began to push his length inside you, you’ve squeezed your eyes shut and screamed up as he thrust deep inside you, a few firm thrusts were enough and he was deep inside you. You reached up and once you’ve folded your fingers behind his neck you’ve pulled him down for kiss. You panted as he began to hump you, it felt like his cock barely even fit inside you, but he was really enjoying it. You stroked his brunette locks, then has hugged him to yourself as after a loud groan he’s collapsed on top of you. You could feel his penis still throbbing inside you, but he was moveless on top of you. You were so lost in the moment and focusing on Fionn that you’ve even forgotten about his brother. Though once Fionn has rolled off you and Senan got between your legs you moaned as he’s thrust his hardness inside you, while his brother was laying next to you, holding onto your hand. Senan was experienced, like he’s stated so proudly before and even though you were slightly bleeding and it was painful, you began to feel some warmness down there. However you felt so guilty that you didn’t experience the same pleasure with his brother. You pulled Fionn closer to you and looked at him through his glasses, while you pulled one of his hand onto your breasts. You panted as the pounding against that specific spot became more intense. You kissed Fionn deeply and cried up as the pleasure has spread all over your body. When Senan has pulled out of you, you’ve rolled on top of Fionn and lowered yourself down on his still erect cock. You felt the warm substance dripping out from your pussy. Senan has got behind you, then once he’s grabbed onto your hips, you felt him pushing the head of his cock inside you as well. You whimpered from the pain, but as Fionn has kissed you it has eased the pain in some way. Senan’s cock wasn’t as big as his brother’s but still it was an overwhelming feeling. Senan has soon pulled you up carefully onto your knees so his brother could get on his knees too in front of you without his cock slipping out of you. You hummed as Senan began to kiss your neck, while both of them were rubbing your breasts. The way Fionn was kissing you was so hot, his warm and wet tongue felt so good, and your clit was throbbing needily as the two hard cocks were thrusting up hard inside you. As you kissed Fionn’s neck, you’ve glanced aside and watched as the brothers made out. Somehow you didn’t find it odd, the whole moment the three of you shared seemed so sacred even if all three of you were sinners. You began to ride on their cocks faster while the three of your were sharing kisses. Your orgasm this time was way more intense and the brothers seemed turned on enough by the way you came since they came inside you only a few seconds after that, holding tightly onto your body. 

The mattress was dirty under you with your sweat, some blood and their sperm, but the three of you were just laying there still, you in the middle, while their arms were wrapped around you. How could it feel like as if you were in heaven when you’ve committed something so sinful? Senan was fast asleep in a few minutes but you watched as Fionn’s eyes were on the cross which hung front of the bed. 

“We didn’t do anything wrong Fionn….love shouldn’t be a crime against God…or don’t you love me, Fionn?” You whispered as you watched his careworn face, you gently stroked his cheek and sideburns. 

“I should have said yes…when you asked me to marry you…back then I could have said yes.”

“We were only kids, Fionn, and it happened a long time ago.”

“I know, but maybe if I’d have said yes…then maybe this wouldn’t have happened…but you haven’t come back after that summer…and I just didn’t have luck with girls…and then everything happened so fast and then I found myself with this collar around my neck all day.”

“Then….then just don’t put it back…for me…for our love.” 

“I can’t do it…I’ve already done enough damage…I’ve broken my celibacy….I can’t do anything about us.” 

His words have hurt you but in one way you tried to understand him. After revealing what he’s done he couldn’t stay here anymore, you didn’t even know what were the exact consequences but you didn’t want any harm for him. You pressed a gentle kiss at his chest where his heart was then just rested your head there. “I’m sorry Fionn.” You whispered before you’ve fallen asleep.

†

On the next day you smiled as you saw Fionn sleeping so peacefully next to you. You gently took off his glasses, then pressed tender kisses onto his eyelids before you got out of the bed. Senan wasn’t there, but as you heard some noises from downstairs you put on your clothes and walked down the wooden stairs. He was all dressed up, with a weary bag on his back.

“You’re leaving?”

“I didn’t plan on staying here any longer. I never could stay in one place for too long, not like him…”

“Senan…thank you….if it weren’t for you…I don’t think he’d have ever…although I feel some guilt…”

“He loves you Y/N…he’s just different from me, but not like it’d be a problem. You’re still luckier with him, imagine if you’d have fallen in love with me, constant heartaches and having to share with the flocks of whores.”

“Jesus Senan…” You shook your head but chuckled as he hugged you to himself. 

“Take care of yourself, will you?” 

You nodded at him, and half-smiled as he’s kissed you then has left the house. You watched him for a while from the window as he was walking along the snowy scenery, but as you saw the gun hanging on his side, you thought that he should be the one to take care of himself. You walked back upstairs where Fionn was already dressed up, he was just then fixing his collar. 

“I have to get ready for the mass.” His voice tone was so cold, and he looked at you as if nothing would have happened during the night.

“Of course…” You fumbled with the edges of your dress nervously before you’ve eventually headed downstairs and left without saying anything. You wanted to attend the mass but you couldn’t stop crying, so you’ve rather stayed in your room.

†

He didn’t come over for tea anymore, and you didn’t go to the church anymore. You just told the servants that you were feeling unwell to avoid any gossips, but as the months were passing by it became harder and harder to hide your secret.  
The older couple who came to buy your house has given a good amount of money in return for the property, maybe even more than what it worth. You’ve made up your mind that you’ll leave it all behind. You were telling yourself you should just head down to Limerick and leave, but as you looked up at the hill, you felt a craving in your heart and you began to walk up to the top of it. You could see Fionn in the parsonage’s garden, working, and then he looked towards the hill, and you. It hurt so badly to leave him behind, but you had no other choice. You lifted up your light silk blue dress’ edges not to step on it as you’ve eventually turned away and began to walk down the hill. Your eyes were glassy and tears soon began to run down on your face.

“Y/N…wait..” Fionn’s voice has surprised you but you kept on walking. “Please…I…I heard that you’ve sold the property…I don’t want you to leave.”

You have stopped then slowly turned back, waiting to see his reaction for your big belly bump. You were in your last month, and yet you did your best that no-one would find out about it, especially not Fionn. 

“I….I didn’t know…I…I’m so sorry Y/N…” You sobbed more as he knelt down front of you and held onto your hands. 

“I didn’t want you to know----I wanted to leave without you even knowing about it…” You cried badly but you’ve slowly dig one of your fingers along his soft brunette locks and sobbed more. 

“If you won’t marry me, I’ll jump into the River Shannon.”

“You don’t mean it Fionn….I don’t need your pity….”

“I love you…I’ve loved you ever since I was that stupid boy on that summer with you. I mean it Y/N…forgive me, please.” 

You looked down into his tearful eyes, then after a little difficulty you’ve knelt down front of him and kissed him gently. You chuckled against his lips as he’s torn the collar off then tossed it away on the field. He’s deepened the kiss more, and has pulled you to himself. You shivered as it suddenly has thundered but you continued kissing him even when it began to rain. 

“From now on I’ll only serve you and our baby.” He whispered into your ear then has pushed you onto your side. You smiled from the overwhelming happiness then shifted as Fionn has rolled up your dress in a hurry and you’ve panted as he soon thrust his cock inside you. You were out in the open air on the hill, but due to the heavy raining no one could have seen you, not as if any of you would have cared. You leaned your head back and began to make out with him as he was thrusting up gently inside you, you could tell that he craved to be with you but he was being careful because of the baby. You were looking into his eyes once he’s taken his glasses off and panted as from one firmer thrust you’ve reached your orgasm. He bit down on your shoulder as he emptied his seed inside you. You’ve soon turned around and kissed him longingly not caring about the rain. “Is this a yes then?” He’s cupped your cheek gently. 

“Yes. I’ll be your wife, Fionn.”


End file.
